My December
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: 8059. Especial de Natal. Neste Natal, Yamamoto e Gokudera vão relembrar promessas feitas e reafirmar sentimentos. Oneshot continuação de "To listen to a hard hard heart".


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

><p><strong>My December<strong>

Yamamoto virou a página do jornal e apertou os olhos negros. Seus lábios repetiram as palavras com um forte sotaque, e de alguma forma o som não parecia o mesmo. Ele recordava-se de ter ouvido Gokudera pronunciá-las e tinha certeza de que havia sido diferente. A pequena sala de visitas e de jantar estava mal iluminada, e ao perceber que não conseguiria entender a manchete do jornal, o Guardião da Chuva decidiu retornar para a cama.

O relógio marcava pouco mais de seis da manhã, e sua companhia não parecia inclinada a acordar. O homem de cabelos prateados dormia tranquilamente. Havia pelo menos duas camadas de cobertores sobre ele, e o Guardião da Tempestade estava praticamente perdido no meio da roupa de cama. O moreno esboçou um meio sorriso, coçando a cabeça e adentrando ao quarto. Apesar do tempo nublado e chuvoso, uma pequena fresta na persiana permitia que a luz do dia clareasse um pouco o cômodo. Yamamoto abaixou-se, pegando as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, dobrando-as e colocando-as sobre a pequena cômoda. Na noite anterior os dois pularam o jantar e decidiram ir direto para a cama, então o Guardião da Tempestade não acordaria _tão_ cedo.

As roupas foram arrumadas e o moreno retornou para o seu lado da cama. O braço direito do Décimo mexeu-se e gemeu baixo, e o Guardião da Chuva hesitou por um momento, com medo de acordá-lo. Porém, Gokudera simplesmente virou-se para o lado e continuou a dormir. Yamamoto sorriu, cobrindo-se e admirando o rosto inconsciente de seu amante. As sobrancelhas prateadas estavam tranquilas e não havia a sempre presente expressão de desaprovação e irritação.

O moreno amava aqueles momentos tão simples. Na verdade, observar o Guardião da Tempestade era um de seus passatempos favoritos. Não havia pessoa mais interessante e complexa para admirar. Mesmo nos tempos de Colégio, era incrível como aquele rabugento garoto o havia conquistado totalmente.  
>Aquele pensamento levou um breve triste sorriso aos seus lábios. Ele recordou-se dos meses que ambos ficaram separados e como aquela distância o afetou. As noites solitárias, os pensamentos, as dúvidas... entretanto, nada o assombrou tanto quanto a ideia de que o rapaz de cabelos prateados pudesse esquecê-lo. Quando a data do retorno do Décimo Vongola e seu braço direito foi anunciada, a sensação que o moreno sentiu no primeiro momento foi medo. Medo de vê-lo com outra pessoa. Medo de ouvir daqueles lábios que ele estava feliz. Medo de ser o único a ter sofrido por todo aquele tempo.<p>

A angústia que aquele pensamento trouxe fez com que o Guardião da Chuva se aproximasse de sua companhia, abraçando-o fortemente. Gokudera não se moveu, continuando a dormir. Os olhos de Yamamoto se fecharam e ele decidiu esquecer aquelas memórias ruins. Eles haviam superado aquele grande obstáculo e não valia a pena remoer certas coisas.  
>Era preciso se focar no presente.<p>

**X**

O braço direito do Décimo Vongola arrastou-se da cama para o apertado banheiro do apartamento. Seu corpo estava dolorido e ao passar em frente ao espelho, a marca de mordida em seu ombro o fez corar. A lembrança da noite anterior voltou com vivacidade, fazendo-o rever mentalmente todas aquelas longas e satisfatórias horas. A água quente caiu sobre os ombros pálidos do homem de cabelos prateados. O banheiro estava frio e tomar banho no inverno sempre foi um grande sacrifício. _Eu sinto falta da minha banheira em Namimori, e o aquecedor, e as horas passadas em cima do sofá enrolado em um cobertor sem fazer absolutamente nada!_  
>Um longo suspirou ecoou pelo box e Gokudera abriu um pouco mais o registro, deixando que a água se torna-se morna. Seus olhos verdes se fecharam e ele deu um passo para trás, molhando os cabelos.<p>

O banho durou longos vinte minutos. O Guardião da Tempestade sentiu-se como novo ao ganhar o corredor, pensando que realmente precisava daquele banho. O apartamento na Itália era quase minúsculo. Só havia uma sala, um quarto, uma cozinha e um banheiro. O homem de cabelos prateados o comprou há anos, algum tempo depois de ter saído da casa de seu pai. Ali ele viveu por um tempo, até ir para o Japão e consequentemente conhecer o Jyuudaime e o _resto_. Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir bobo, achando que ter ido para Namimori fora a decisão mais importante que ele já tomou na vida. _Tantas coisas aconteceram..._

A cortina da sala estava levemente aberta, mostrando o céu nublado de Roma. As gotas na janela fechada denunciavam o clima, fazendo-o apertar a blusa de moletom com mais vontade. Havia um jornal em cima do sofá com a manchete do dia, e aparentemente o tempo frio continuaria por mais alguma semanas.  
>O Guardião da Tempestade deixou a sala e entrou na cozinha. O cômodo parecia ainda mais frio e ele soube exatamente o que precisava: uma fumegante xícara de café. Suas mãos colocaram a cafeteira sobre a pia, e ele em seguida abriu a despensa. Não havia quase nada. O pó de café estava ali, ao lado do último pacote de macarrão. O molho de tomate acabara no almoço do dia anterior e a próxima refeição teria de ser feita obrigatoriamente fora da casa.<p>

A água foi colocada na cafeteira e o homem de cabelos prateados encostou-se a pia, cruzando os braços e juntando as sobrancelhas. Aquela despensa vazia o fez lembrar que no dia seguinte ele e Yamamoto retornariam à Namimori. As passagens haviam sido compradas, as malas começaram a ser feitas no meio da semana e teoricamente não havia mais nada que os prendesse naquele país. Os dois chegaram à Itália há quinze dias por causa do trabalho. Tsuna precisou comparecer pessoalmente em uma reunião com o Chefe da Varia, já que Xanxus simplesmente se recusou a participar de uma vídeoconferência. O trabalho durou apenas três dias, e o restante do tempo Gokudera utilizou, como o Jyuudaime gostava de chamar de: "as férias vencidas". Tudo aquilo, na verdade, era apenas eufemismo para as horas que ele e o Guardião da Chuva passaram um nos braços do outro.

O problema é que havia uma pessoa que o prendia naquele país. Existia alguém que o braço direito do Décimo gostaria de visitar antes de partir, e aquela visita estava sendo adiada há anos. Uma parte do Guardião da Tempestade não queria voltar a _vê-la_, mas ele sabia que precisava ir, afinal de contas, ela era a mulher mais importante de sua vida.

Por longos minutos Gokudera ponderou. O café havia ficado pronto, enchendo a cozinha com o agradável aroma de um delicioso café feito na hora. O homem de cabelos prateados encheu uma xícara, bebericando aos poucos e tomando cuidado para não queimar os lábios e a língua. _Eu poderia me arrumar e sair. Estaria de volta em poucas horas e Yamamoto provavelmente não teria se quer acordado._ O pensamento pareceu promissor, mas foi rapidamente descartado. O braço direito do Décimo corou, dando um gole em seu café. _Isso soa como se eu estivesse saindo às escondidas para me encontrar com algum amante. Absurdo!_ Os dedos da mão esquerda tamborilavam sobre a pia enquanto sua mente tentava encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo sair sem ser notado. _Ou eu poderia simplesmente levá-lo comigo..._

Aquela ideia o deixou ainda mais descomposto. Gokudera engasgou, pousando a xícara sobre a pia e tossindo, tentando ao máximo encontrar novamente o ar. Seu rosto estava absurdamente vermelho e não era somente pela falta de oxigênio.  
>As demais ideias soaram tão ridículas quanto à primeira. O Guardião da Tempestade serviu-se de uma segunda xícara de café, e quando esta também terminou, o homem de cabelos prateados suspirou cansado. Não havia jeito. Pelo visto a verdade seria a única solução.<p>

O braço direito do Décimo retornou ao quarto com passos lentos. Seus olhos notaram pela primeira vez as roupas dobradas sobre a cômoda e ele deduziu que aquilo era trabalho de Yamamoto. O moreno não era a pessoa mais organizada do mundo, mas às vezes ele o surpreendia. Aquele simples gesto o deixou nervoso, sentindo-se culpado pelos pensamentos que tivera até poucos minutos. _A última coisa que eu farei é deixá-lo para trás. Eu nunca mais quero me sentir daquela maneira. _Gokudera sentou-se no seu lado da cama, tocando com gentileza os cabelos de seu amante. Os fios eram grossos e curtos, mas ele amava perder seus dedos naquela região.

O toque pareceu ter sido suficiente para despertar o Guardião da Chuva de seu sono. Yamamoto abriu os olhos devagar, sorrindo de canto ao ver quem mexia em seus cabelos.

"Bom dia, Hayato." A voz saiu baixa, rouca e preguiçosa.

"Bom dia." O Guardião da Tempestade retirou a mão, um pouco envergonhado. Certas liberdades ele só tomava quando o moreno estava inconsciente. "Precisamos conversar."

"Estou ouvindo." O Guardião da Chuva piscou longamente. Ele não estava _realmente_ escutando.

"Eu falei sério, Takeshi."

A menção de seu nome fez com que Yamamoto abrisse os olhos, sentando-se na cama e coçando a cabeça. Sua expressão mudou totalmente e os olhos negros pareceram temerosos. _Ele ainda fica em alerta quando digo algo assim._

"O que aconteceu?"

Gokudera entreabriu os lábios, mas não houve som. As palavras estavam todas em sua mente e ele havia até mesmo repetido para si mesmo na cozinha o discurso que diria. Entretanto, quanto mais olhava para a expressão séria no rosto de seu amante mais difícil era manter-se fiel a ideia. Discursos, roteiro, frases feitas para que? Ele só precisava ser totalmente honesto.

"Eu vou visitar minha mãe esta tarde."

As palavras saíram naturalmente, como se desde o início aquilo fosse exatamente o que ele queria dizer. O Guardião da Chuva permaneceu em silêncio, passando a mão no queixo e sentando-se na beirada da cama, ficando em pé e espreguiçando-se. Ele vestia apenas uma calça de moletom azul escura, e seus passos descalços ecoaram pelo piso de madeira. O moreno caminhou até o pequeno guarda-roupa, abrindo-o e procurando alguma coisa. Após alguns segundos de busca, Yamamoto virou-se e ofereceu uma expressão sem graça e bochechas coradas.

"Eu estou nervoso, Hayato." A voz do Guardião da Chuva soou temerosa. "Eu não sei o que devo vestir para conhecer sua mãe."

**X**

O clima não melhorou naquele resto de manhã. O céu continuou nublado e a chuva deixava as calçadas molhadas e o ar úmido. Gokudera sabia que teria de almoçar fora de casa, mas daquela vez ele não se importou de descer os dois lances de escadas e encarar as ruas italianas. Havia bastante movimento, provavelmente devido ao Natal, mesmo o apartamento sendo localizado em uma área residencial e tranquila. Yamamoto havia descido primeiro, já que o carro fora estacionado há alguns metros. Desde que chegou à Itália, o moreno alugou um automóvel, imaginando que precisariam percorrer grandes distâncias e não seria possível confiar sempre no transporte público. Aquela ideia havia sido excelente, pois durante os dias que permaneceram sem nenhum trabalho, os dois Guardiões visitaram vários pontos turísticos da cidade.

O braço direito do Décimo aguardava na entrada do edifício. O largo guarda-chuva estava aberto, e ele ouvia o barulho das gotas tocarem a área coberta em sua cabeça. Ele estava vestido socialmente, porque não conseguiria dar aquele passo se não colocasse na cabeça que precisaria agir como se fosse um trabalho importante. O som da buzina do carro roubou o pouco da atenção do homem de cabelos prateados e ele respirou fundo antes de dar o primeiro passo.

Se Gokudera se sentia nervoso, seria difícil definir como Yamamoto parecia se sentir. O moreno escolhera seu melhor terno, e pela primeira vez o Guardião da Tempestade o viu se preocupando com o _penteado_. Os dois travaram uma curta discussão por causa desse assunto, e o braço direito do Décimo afirmou inúmeras vezes que o moreno "Nem se quer tinha cabelo suficiente para se preocupar". A resposta do ofendido Guardião a Chuva foi um olhar ferido e dez minutos depois ele deixava o banheiro da mesma maneira como havia entrado.

A primeira parada seria para o almoço. O homem de cabelos prateados sugeriu um dos restaurantes favoritos de Yamamoto, imaginando que isso animaria seu amante. O moreno sorriu com a ideia e de repente a pequena discussão anterior havia sido esquecida. _Eu queria ter esse nível de idiotice._  
>O restaurante escolhido ficava a vinte minutos do apartamento, e como ambos o visitavam com frequência, os atendentes praticamente já os conheciam. O mesmo senhor de óculos redondos e sorriso gentil os indicou a mesa, e por uma hora os dois degustaram o que aquela cidade havia de melhor para oferecer. Quando estava no final da sobremesa, a ansiedade começou a deixar Gokudera levemente incomodado. As paredes daquela área eram feitas de vidro, então ele conseguia enxergar toda a rua. Porém, por causa da chuva, tudo o que ele <em>realmente<em> via eram borrões. O pavê de chocolate na taça do Guardião da Chuva ainda estava na metade, então o homem de cabelos prateados imaginou que teria alguns minutos para acalmar-se.

Os dois Guardiões deixaram o restaurante e retornaram ao carro. A chuva parecia ter aumentado, e assim que deu partida no veículo, Yamamoto pediu que Gokudera o guiasse pelas ruas. O Guardião da Tempestade apenas meneou a cabeça, sentindo o estômago dando voltas. O nervosismo havia passado, mas uma parte dele começava a se perguntar se aquilo daria certo. O moreno seguia as coordenadas, mas várias vezes seus olhos negros e preocupados pousaram no braço direito do Décimo. Ele notou que havia algo errado, mas sabia que aquele era provavelmente um dos únicos momentos que ele deveria ficar em silêncio.

O local designado pelo Guardião da Tempestade ficava a meia hora do restaurante. A chuva piorou consideravelmente e Yamaoto precisou diminuir a velocidade. Enxergar a paisagem era uma tarefa impossível naquelas condições, mas mesmo que o clima estivesse ensolarado, os dois presentes no veículo duvidavam que conseguissem admirar as belezas naturais italianas. Cada um estava em seu próprio mundinho pessoal, e esses mundos só se encontraram quando o carro adentrou um largo portão aberto. O caminho era asfaltado, e eles seguiram até o estacionamento no mais puro silêncio.

Não havia movimento naquele lugar. Yamamoto caminhava ao lado de Gokudera, o mais próximo que dois guarda-chuvas abertos poderiam suportar . Ambos eram altos e apesar dos ombros do moreno serem mais largos, dividir um único guarda-chuva significaria que os dois acabariam molhados. Entretanto, enquanto seguia silencioso ao lado de seu amante, o Guardião da Chuva pensou que não se importaria de se molhar, se isso significasse segurar a mão do homem de cabelos prateados naquele momento.

O barulho dos passos ecoava no asfalto molhado e durante cerca de quase dez minutos os dois Guardiões andaram pelos caminhos daquele cemitério. O braço direito do Décimo havia ido somente uma única vez àquele lugar, mas ele se recordava muito bem. _Eu jamais me esquecerei daquele dia. Eu _não_ posso me esquecer daquele dia. _O entorno havia mudado, algumas lápides não eram mais as mesmas, mas seus pés pareciam conhecer o caminho melhor do que sua mente, e quando o lugar reservado para Lavina finalmente apareceu em seu campo de visão, o Guardião da Tempestade abaixou os olhos e respirou fundo.

A distância até a lápide de Lavina foi transposta com passos vagarosos. Yamamoto manteve o mesmo ritmo, e seus olhos estavam fixos no homem ao seu lado. Ao pararem em frente à lápide, o Guardião da Chuva esticou a mão livre e o braço direito do Décimo entendeu o gesto, oferecendo seu guarda-chuva para o moreno segurar. Sem ter de se preocupar em molhar-se, o Guardião da Tempestade abaixou-se e depositou o buquê que eles haviam comprado no caminho. As belas sempre-em-mente deram a lápide uma aparência tranquila, pura, quase angelical. Os olhos verdes se abaixaram levemente e Gokudera fez algo que ele nunca havia feito na vida: rezou.

Não era fácil para ele estar naquele lugar depois de todos aqueles anos. O passado, a parte que ele a todo custo tentava esquecer, não tinha espaço em sua nova vida. Entretanto, nos últimos meses o homem de cabelos prateados sentiu necessidade de fazer aquela visita. _Eu não sou mais aquele garoto medroso e rebelde. Eu não estou mais sozinho. Eu tenho amigos, um trabalho e..._ As sobrancelhas tremeram com aquele pensamento. Era muito difícil dizer aquilo, mesmo que fosse para si mesmo. _Eu tenho o idiota._

Por alguns minutos o braço direito do Décimo permaneceu naquela mesma posição, fazendo nada além de encarar a lápide enquanto tinha pensamentos aleatórios. A chuva continuava a cair, até que ele ficou em pé, voltando a segurar seu guarda-chuva.

"Vamos."

Gokudera deu meia volta e começou a caminhar. Porém, logo nos primeiros passos ele não escutou os passos de Yamamoto ao seu lado. O Guardião da Tempestade virou levemente o corpo, arregalando os olhos verdes ao ver o moreno fechar seu guarda-chuva e o deixar no chão.

"Y-Yamamoto! O que você está fazendo? Você vai ficar doente!"

O homem de cabelos prateados deu um passo à frente, mas parou. Ele estava completamente imóvel.

"Muito prazer, meu nome é Yamamoto Takeshi." O Guardião da Chuva colocou as mãos ao lado de seu corpo e inclinou-se, fazendo uma formal e japonesa reverência. "Eu sei que a senhora não pode me responder, mas espero que me ouça." A chuva continuava a cair forte, e o moreno permanecia na mesma posição, como se não sentisse as grossas gotas molharem suas roupas e cabelo. "Eu tenho quase vinte e um anos e minha família possui um restaurante de sushi. Teoricamente moro com meu pai e _brinco_ de máfia com Tsuna e os outros. Eu gosto de baseball, festivais e sushi. Minha cor favorita é azul e sou do signo de touro." Houve uma pequena pausa. "A senhora não precisa se preocupar, Gokudera está dando seu melhor. Ele tem amigos e é dedicado em seu trabalho, mesmo que eu o considere um pouco exagerado quando o assunto é Tsuna. Ele mora em um confortável apartamento e eu lhe faço companhia sempre que possível, para que não se sinta sozinho. Ele continua sendo teimoso, mas também sabe ser amável e gentil." O Guardião da Chuva ergueu pela primeira vez a cabeça, encarando a lápide com olhos sérios. "Eu o amo e passarei o restante da minha vida amando-o, então não se preocupe. No que depender de mim ele estará nas melhores mãos."

Gokudera permaneceu paralisado, apertando com força o cabo do guarda-chuva. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos, e ele não sabia ao certo o que havia acabado de acontecer. Yamamoto abaixou-se e pegou o guarda-chuva do chão, abrindo-o novamente e se aproximando do Guardião da Tempestade. Havia um tolo meio sorriso em seus lábios, que pareceu aumentar ao ver a expressão pasma no rosto de seu amante.

"Vamos?" A voz do moreno soou baixa e convidativa.

O homem de cabelos prateados abaixou a cabeça e se pôs a andar. Seus olhos começaram a ficar úmidos e seu coração batia rápido. Ele sentia as bochechas quentes, e em determinado momento as costas de sua mão livre limparam rapidamente uma lágrima feliz que teimava em escorrer por seu rosto. Yamamoto inclinou a cabeça, olhando-o com preocupação.

"Você está bem, Hayato?

O Guardião da Tempestade endireitou-se e virou a cabeça para o outro lado, disfarçando seu embaraço.

"Não é nada, apenas a _chuva_."

**X**

O retorno ao pequeno apartamento foi feito em silêncio. O moreno abriu a boca ao chegarem à região central, sugerindo que comprassem algumas coisas para o jantar, pois se a chuva piorasse, seria melhor permanecerem dentro do apartamento. A ideia agradou o braço direito do Décimo, mas ele disse que iria sozinho. O Guardião da Chuva estava encharcado, e Gokudera tinha certeza absoluta de que seu amante pegaria um resfriado.

A rápida visita à mercearia durou pouco mais de cinco minutos. O Guardião da Tempestade era extremamente rápido quando fazia compras sozinho. Os itens foram comprados e dez minutos depois os dois homens entraram no abafado e aconchegante apartamento. Yamamoto foi praticamente empurrado na direção do banheiro enquanto Gokudera se dedicaria a arrumar a despensa.

Aquele fim de tarde passou calmo e preguiçoso. Os dois Guardiões se arrastaram para o sofá e dividiram um grosso cobertor enquanto assistiam a filmes antigos. Não havia legendas em japonês, então o homem de cabelos prateados precisou explicar vez ou outra os diálogos entre os personagens. O moreno acabou cochilando no meio do segundo filme, provavelmente por causa do chá que o braço direito do Décimo lhe ofereceu para "Evitar que uma gripe te deixe ainda mais idiota!". O Guardião da Tempestade sorriu ao sentir a cabeça de Yamamoto em seu ombro, ajeitando-se no sofá de uma maneira que fizesse com que seu amante pudesse usar suas pernas como travesseiro. Seus dedos delgados correram pelos cabelos negros e curtos, e a declaração do Guardião da Chuva cantou novamente em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o sentir-se bobo. Um bobo, mas feliz.

Yamamoto acordou somente ao anoitecer. O moreno sentou-se no sofá, bocejando e espreguiçando-se, seguindo através da pequena sala com o cobertor em suas costas. O cheiro de molho de tomate estava por todo o apartamento e não foi difícil encontrar a origem daquele delicioso aroma. Seu amante estava na cozinha, em frente ao fogão e mexendo em uma panela de vidro. Gokudera vestia um conjunto de moletom vermelho e seus cabelos estavam presos em um curto rabo de cavalo. O Guardião da Chuva aproximou-se devagar, depositando um delicado beijo na nuca que estava à mostra.

"O que você colocou naquele chá? Eu estou me sentindo sonolento."

"Eu não coloquei nada. Você está com sono porque deve ter ficado doente. Que ideia absurda aquela de tomar chuva!"

"Eu não ficarei doente hahahaha"

As mãos de Yamamoto permaneceram abraçadas a cintura do homem à sua frente, até Gokudera enxotá-lo da cozinha ao perceber que o moreno "Sujava o cobertor arrastando-o no chão". O Guardião da Chuva deixou a cozinha rindo e seguiu para o quarto, achando melhor permanecer longe daquele lugar _sagrado_.

O jantar daquela noite foi simples e rápido. O braço direito do Décimo não teve grandes trabalhos com o spaghetti com champignon, cozinhando uma quantidade a mais, imaginando que o pseudo-resfriado deixaria o moreno com mais apetite. Yamamoto ficou responsável por arrumar a pequena mesa de jantar, sorrindo satisfeito ao encarar a travessa de macarrão.

"Eu nunca pensei que conseguiria sobreviver sem comida japonesa." O Guardião da Chuva colocou o guardanapo sobre o colo, esperando que seu amante se servisse primeiro. "Mas eu _quase_ não sinto falta."

"Elogiar minha comida não vai te levar a lugar algum, idiota." O homem de cabelos prateados corou. "E eu sei que você está mentindo. Assim que voltarmos para Namimori você irá praticamente devorar o restaurante de seu pai."

O moreno riu com o comentário, não conseguindo negar aquela parte. Porém, Gokudera notou que havia algo diferente. Seus olhares não se encontraram e o sorriso de Yamamoto desapareceu quase que instantaneamente. _Eu devo estar imaginando coisas. Depois daquela cena eu estou muito consciente do idiota._

O Guardião da Chuva serviu-se e os dois homens compartilharam uma silenciosa refeição. Os únicos sons vinham dos talheres e das taças de vinho ao tocarem a mesa. O braço direito do Décimo foi o primeiro a terminar, limpando o canto da boca com o guardanapo e vangloriando-se intimamente por ser um ótimo cozinheiro. O moreno tinha os olhos baixos e aquele estranho clima irritou Gokudera.

"Se você não está se sentindo bem, não precisa empurrar a comida."

"E-Eu?" Yamamoto ergueu os belos olhos negros, completamente perdido. "Eu me sinto ótimo e o jantar está delicioso."

O Guardião da Tempestade apertou os olhos e ficou em pé, retirando seu prato e não dizendo uma única palavra. Yamamoto o olhou com curiosidade, dando as últimas garfadas no macarrão restante antes de seguir seu amante.

"Quer que eu lave a louça?" O Guardião da Chuva entrou na cozinha e colocou o prato sobre a pia.

O homem de cabelos prateados respondeu um baixo e seco "não", continuando a lavar seu prato. Gokudera se sentia incrivelmente irritado, sem saber o que havia acontecido. Sua única vontade era explodir o moreno para quem sabe, talvez, descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Yamamoto afastou-se um pouco, mas sua presença ainda estava na cozinha. O braço direito do Décimo juntou as sobrancelhas e respirou fundo. Se ele ficasse bravo a última noite na Itália acabaria em uma briga. Os lábios rosados do Guardião da Tempestade se entreabriram e ele decidiu perguntar novamente.

"Nee, Hayato..."

A voz do moreno fez Gokudera apertar o prato com força. Ele estava tão concentrado em sua luta pessoal que não esperava que a iniciativa para a conversa partisse do Guardião da Chuva.

"Estou ouvindo."

"Talvez devêssemos ficar mais alguns dias por aqui. Não precisamos retornar amanhã para Namimori.

O Guardião da Tempestade virou-se devagar, completamente perdido. Yamamoto estava em frente à geladeira, os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria. Algo naquele comentário, e principalmente naqueles olhos, deixaram Gokudera incomodado. _Do que o idiota está falando?_

"Perdão? Por que deveríamos ficar? As passagens foram compradas e não temos mais nada a tratar aqui.

O moreno não recuou.

"Há anos que você não passa o Natal aqui, não é? Achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para passar mais tempo com a sua _família_."

"Família?" O Guardião da Tempestade riu e largou o prato na pia com desdém. "Do que você está falando? Eu não tenho família!"

Yamamoto crispou os lábios.

"Eu não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia, mas nós _iremos_ para o Japão amanhã."

"Hayato, eu-"

"Hayato você nada!" Gokudera sentiu o rosto tornar-se quente. Lembrar-se de seu pai o deixou _realmente_ irritado. "Por que você não me quer em Namimori? O que está acontecendo lá que eu não deva saber?"

Uma série de pensamentos confusos cruzou a mente do homem de cabelos prateados. Talvez fosse seu precioso Jyuudaime? Talvez algo tivesse acontecido e ele não soubesse? Talvez o moreno estivesse escondendo alguma coisa? Alguma _outra_ pessoa...?

"Hayato, acalme-se!" O Guardião da Chuva deu dois passos à frente, segurando seu amante pelos ombros. O rosto do braço direito do Décimo estava vermelho e ele tremia levemente. "Não está acontecendo nada. Eu só achei que você gostaria de ficar um pouco mais na cidade onde está sua mãe."

As palavras saíram simples e cheias de sinceridade. O Guardião da Tempestade tinha os olhos arregalados e encarava seu amante com certo assombro. Do que ele falava? Por que ele gostaria de ficar em um lugar onde não havia absolutamente ninguém que o prendesse?

"Você é um idiota mesmo." Gokudera suspirou, fechou os olhos e retirou os braços de Yamamoto de seus ombros, virando-se novamente e voltando sua atenção para a louça. "E quanto ao seu pai? O que você faria?"

Houve uma pausa.

"Eu sempre passei essas datas ao lado dele, então ele certamente entenderia se eu tivesse outros planos."

"Como você mesmo disse, o Natal sempre foi passado ao lado de seu pai. Ele está _vivo_ e você é o único familiar que ele tem, então desista dessa ideia, Takeshi." O Guardião da Tempestade ligou a torneira e começou a enxaguar os pratos. "Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas minha mãe está morta, e eu não pretendo passar meu Natal em um cemitério."

O homem de cabelos prateados enxugou as mãos no pano de prato e virou-se. Yamamoto o olhava com uma expressão sem graça, como se estivesse se desculpando silenciosamente por ter pisado em um território que não deveria.

"Desculpe, eu não deveria ter sugerido nada."

"Não é sua culpa. Você tinha boas intenções. Vamos terminar de arrumar as malas, porque amanhã eu pretendo limpar o apartamento antes de irmos."

"Eu posso ajudar." A voz do moreno saiu com uma pitada de culpa.

"Você está doente, não pode ficar fazendo esforço." O braço direito do Décimo apertou com força uma das bochechas de seu amante até que ele sorrisse. "Vamos, vamos, temos malas para arrumar."

A culpa do Guardião da Chuva desapareceu em poucos minutos de arrumação. O homem de cabelos prateados precisou dobrar as camisas do moreno duas vezes, pois Yamamoto não entendia porque as roupas não poderiam ir simplesmente de qualquer jeito, desde que a mala ficasse fechada.

"Não me faça chutá-lo daqui, idiota!" O braço direito do Décimo fechou as malas e as colocou em um canto do quarto, jogando-se na cama e se sentindo tremendamente cansado pela primeira vez naquele dia. "Eu quero meu apartamento em Namimori, e minha cama e minha cozinha e principalmente meu banheiro..."

"Hahahaha eu não acho este lugar de todo ruim." O moreno sentou-se na beirada da cama. "Acho que ficamos mais próximos em um lugar menor. Eu gosto disso."

Gokudera afundou o rosto no travesseiro, corando com aquele comentário tão simplista. Yamamoto virou o rosto, encarando seu amante deitado ao seu lado. Seu corpo arrastou-se levemente, inclinando-se um pouco sobre o Guardião da Tempestade e depositando um convidativo beijo em sua nuca.

"O que você está fazendo?" A voz do braço direito do Décimo soou abafada.

"Eu estou beijando você." O moreno desceu os beijos devagar, desfazendo o pequeno rabo de cavalo. Os cabelos prateados caíram levemente para os lados. "Posso?"

A resposta demorou a ser dada, e quando chegou ao Guardião da Chuva, ele apenas sorriu. Seu amante havia se virado, olhando-o com o rosto corado, mas não havia sinal de contrariedade. Yamamoto apoiou os cotovelos ao lado da cabeça de Gokudera, não permitindo que o homem que estava por baixo precisasse aguentar todo seu peso. As mãos do braço direito do Décimo subiram por suas costas e aquele gesto fez o moreno sorrir e abaixar o rosto, permitindo que os lábios se encontrassem.

A chuva caia forte e fria do lado de fora. A janela estava fechada, mas uma parte da persiana aberta, deixando com que a pouca claridade da noite entrasse e iluminasse os dois amantes. O beijo foi longo e gentil. Nenhum dos dois parecia estar com pressa, saboreando aquele sublime momento como se não possuíssem preocupações. Como se o mundo fosse apenas aquele pequeno quarto em um apartamento italiano.  
>O Guardião da Tempestade foi responsável por interromper o momento, afastando levemente seu amante para o lado. O homem de cabelos prateados levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, fechando-a e aproveitando para apagar as luzes. O quarto tornou-se quase escuro, salvo a iluminação que vinha da rua.<p>

Ao contrário de seu espaçoso apartamento em Namimori, a residência italiana necessitava de alguns cuidados e discrição. As paredes eram finas, então todas as vezes que os dois resolviam se perder em toques e carícias, o volume precisava ser reduzido e contido. Uma parte de Gokudera estava cansada de ter de dosar seus movimentos e fazer sexo com "o volume baixo". Conhecendo seu amante como ele conhecia, era muito difícil se controlar quando os dois estavam embriagados de desejo. _Eu quero meu apartamento. Eu quero meu quarto e minha cama. Eu quero que esse homem me envolva sem medo dos vizinhos nos ouvirem._

O braço direito do Décimo se livrou da blusa de moletom e da camiseta que estava por baixo, jogando-as em qualquer canto. Ele desejou o Guardião da Chuva durante praticamente todo o dia, mas pensava que talvez o idiota pudesse ficar realmente doente. Ao notar que Yamamoto estava melhor do que ele, e após aquela conversa explosiva, mas também gentil, tudo o que o homem de cabelos prateados queria era se perder naquelas braços e se afogar naqueles beijos. Ele queria a chuva. Ele queria uma tempestade.

O moreno pareceu entender o que aconteceria naquele quarto. Sua camiseta preta foi para o chão, e assim que seu amante estava ao alcance de suas mãos, ele o puxou, fazendo com que Gokudera voltasse para a cama. O que o recebeu foi um quente e sedutor beijo, acompanhado por carícias ousadas. O corpo do Guardião da Tempestade encostou-se ao de Yamamoto, esfregando-se e arrancando um baixo suspiro por seus lábios. Uma das mãos do Guardião da Chuva encontrou fácil acesso dentro da calça de moletom vermelha que o braço direito do Décimo usava. O homem de cabelos prateados gemeu baixo quando sentiu o toque em seu membro, procurando livrar-se da calça que Yamamoto vestia o mais rápido possível. Ele podia sentir a ereção de seu amante através daquelas camadas de roupas e cada segundo parecia uma tortura.

O Guardião da Chuva riu ao notar que estava sendo despido, parando o que fazia somente para retirar a própria calça. Gokudera aproveitou a oportunidade para se livrar de suas peças de roupas, sentindo-se muito mais livre. O quarto estava frio, mas nenhum dos dois homens parecia notar as baixas temperaturas. Os corpos se encontraram novamente, nus e implorando alívio. O braço direito do Décimo segurou o rosto do moreno, beijando-o profundamente, tentando se concentrar no beijo e não na maneira torturante e deliciosa com que Yamamoto o masturbava.  
>Por longos minutos ele aguentou aquela situação, mas em determinado momento suas mãos seguraram o braço do Guardião da Chuva, e seus olhos se abriram. Havia uma expressão curiosa no belo rosto do homem que estava por cima. Gokudera respirava com dificuldade, e seu corpo inclinou-se o suficiente para pegar o tubo de lubrificante que ficava debaixo da cama. Naquele momento não havia mais nada no mundo que o Guardião da Tempestade quisesse mais do que chegar ao clímax, mas ele não queria atingir aquele nível de prazer sozinho.<p>

Yamamoto sorriu e segurou o tubo entre seus dedos. A falta de luz o deixava um pouco desapontado. Ele amava admirar seu amante enquanto o preparava. Observar as reações de Gokudera era seu passatempo favorito enquanto estavam fazendo amor. Cada toque parecia levar o homem de cabelos prateados para outra dimensão, um lugar que somente ele tinha acesso. O lubrificante facilitou a entrada de um dos dedos do Guardião da Chuva, e ele sentiu o calor do interior do corpo do braço direito do Décimo. Sua pele estava levemente arrepiada por causa do frio, e ao perceber que o Guardião da Tempestade também começava a sentir a temperatura, o moreno decidiu distraí-lo. Os lábios rosados beijaram a cintura de Gokudera e sua língua deixou um rastro de saliva por onde passava. O interior das coxas foi o próximo ponto de parada, e quanto chegou nessa região, o Guardião da Chuva adicionou um segundo dedo, notando que já conseguia se mover com certa facilidade dentro de seu amante. O terceiro dedo foi inserido após alguns segundos, e apesar de querer estimular o membro do homem de cabelos prateados com seus próprios lábios, Yamamoto havia entendido o recado e achava extremamente gentil de seu amante por esperá-lo. Quando os movimentos com os dedos tornaram-se rápidos e os lábios de Gokudera cantavam gemidos cheios de luxúria e prazer, o Guardião da Chuva soube que já havia esperado o suficiente.

"Venha cá."

Yamamoto sentou-se no meio da cama e incentivou o homem de cabelos prateados a fazer o mesmo. Gokudera ajoelhou-se com dificuldade ao redor das pernas do moreno, sentindo o corpo queimar de desejo. Uma de suas mãos utilizou o ombro de seu amante como apoio, enquanto a outra segurou levemente o membro do Guardião da Chuva, guiando-o até sua entrada. Seu corpo sentou-se devagar, e na metade do caminho ele precisou parar. Seus lábios gemeram e ele sentia como se fosse impossível continuar. Yamamoto segurou a cintura pálida do braço direito do Décimo enquanto seus lábios roubavam um atrevido e úmido beijo. O homem de cabelos prateados sentiu o corpo relaxar com o gesto e apesar da dor, em poucos segundos o moreno estava por completo dentro dele.

Por longos segundos nenhum dos dois se moveu. Gokudera passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do Guardião da Chuva, beijando-o intensamente. Seus joelhos então se ergueram um pouco e ele voltou a se sentar no colo de seu amante. Aquele movimento se repetiu por várias vezes, até que o braço direito do Décimo estabelecesse um ritmo, e seus lábios gemeram todas as vezes que ele se sentiu completamente preenchido. Naquela posição, o Guardião da Tempestade tinha total controle sobre os movimentos, mas parecia que quanto mais recebia Yamamoto dentro de si, mais difícil era encontrar forças para se mover. O prazer era tão intenso que Gokudera sabia que acabaria chegando ao orgasmo apenas recebendo aquele estímulo.

O Guardião da Chuva não era apenas um espectador de todo aquele show. Ele sabia que teria de deixar que seu amante tivesse seu próprio ritmo, pois em algum momento o braço direito do Décimo acabaria se cansando e então ele assumiria a situação. Gokudera moveu-se por mais alguns minutos, até que suas forças não foram mais suficientes. O moreno o envolveu pela cintura, fazendo-o deitar na cama em um rápido movimento, ficando por cima e abrindo um largo sorriso. Ele não conseguia enxergar muito bem o homem que estava por baixo, mas tinha ideia do tipo de expressão naquele belo rosto. O homem de cabelos prateados levou uma das mãos à boca, tapando-a e assim omitindo um gemido cheio de luxúria quando o Guardião da Chuva o penetrou com um pouco mais de força. O sofrimento de Gokudera estava apenas começando... E ele se arrastaria por boa parte daquela noite.

**X**

Os dois Guardiões dos Vongola deixaram Roma debaixo de muita chuva. O voo atrasou duas horas devido ao mau tempo, mas nenhum deles pareceu se importar. Gokudera em particular, sentia-se exausto. A noite com o moreno roubou-lhe todas as energias, e ele precisou da ajuda de Yamamoto para limpar o pequeno apartamento. A espera pela voo não foi sentida pelo braço direito do Décimo, que cochilou o tempo todo, utilizando um dos ombros de seu amante como apoio. O Guardião da Chuva, por sua vez, tinha os olhos fixos no telão da sala de espera. A reprise da final americana de baseball estava sendo transmitida, e aquelas duas horas passaram de maneira incrivelmente agradável.

As mais de vinte horas de voo, de Roma à Namimori, foram maçantes. O Guardião da Tempestade dormiu por seis horas seguidas, passando o restante do tempo muito bem acordado. O moreno chegou a cochilar por algumas horas, mas assim que viu o braço direito do Décimo acordado, ele sentiu-se na obrigação de lhe fazer companhia; ainda mais ao notar a maneira como uma das passageiras lançava olhares furtivos para seu amante. Quando o avião pousou em Narita, Yamamoto pôde suspirar aliviado.

"Tem certeza de que não quer que eu o visite no fim do dia? Eu só preciso levar minhas malas para casa."

"Passe a véspera de Natal com seu pai e pare de agir como uma criança, Yamamoto. Eu irei almoçar na sua casa amanhã e então você pode aparecer à noite, se tiver interesse."

O Guardião da Chuva havia deixado o carro no estacionamento do aeroporto, e dirigiu Gokudera até seu apartamento. Os dois amantes se despediram com um breve aceno, e foi muito difícil para o moreno ver o homem de cabelos prateados entrar no prédio e se afastar. Eles ficaram 24 horas juntos nos últimos quinze dias, e a ideia de que estariam distantes era no mínimo dolorosa.

O braço direito do Décimo compartilhava desses mesmos sentimentos e pensamentos. Os três lances de escadas foram transpostos com passos lentos e sua chave caiu duas vezes no chão até que ele conseguisse finalmente abrir a porta. As cortinas cerradas e o apartamento escuro e solitário desanimaram Gokudera, e ele lembrou-se das palavras do Guardião da Chuva: _"Acho que ficamos mais próximos em um lugar menos. Eu gosto disso"_, e ele entendeu completamente o que aquilo significava.

**X**

O Natal era sempre um dia ocupadíssimo no restaurante da família Yamamoto. Os amigos e vizinhos sempre utilizavam o local para comemorar a data festiva, e Tsuyoshi e os ajudantes estavam sempre correndo de um lado para o outro. Logo, a ajuda do Guardião da Chuva era praticamente obrigatória. Yamamoto trocava o terno e a gravata pelo avental branco, oferecendo sempre um sorriso amável aos clientes. E verdade seja dita, muitos frequentavam o restaurante apenas para receber aquelas calorosas boas-vindas que sempre acompanhavam os saborosos sushis.

Gokudera Hayato entrava naquele seleto grupo. O Guardião da Tempestade fez apenas uma pequena parada na casa de Tsuna, desejando um feliz Natal para ele, sua família e Kyoko. A jovem garota estava fielmente ao lado do homem de cabelos castanhos, como sempre esteve. Neste ano Gokudera deixou a cargo do moreno a compra do presente. Depois de ouvir várias vezes que _"Talvez Tsuna não gostasse dessas coisas...", ele_ decidiu que o Guardião da Chuva cuidaria do Natal daquele ano. O Décimo sorriu tímido ao receber o embrulho da mão de seu braço direito, tendo uma forte intuição de que o presente tinha relação com baseball. Para fugir da opção de abrir o presente, Tsuna indagou sobre o presente do próprio Guardião da Tempestade. Antes de embarcar para a Itália, o homem de cabelos prateados recebeu uma caixa contendo dezenas de dinamites no formato de pequenas caveiras, importadas diretamente da Rússia. A felicidade o fez quase chorar de emoção, e a caixa estava guardada no fundo falso de seu guarda-roupa.

Gokudera despediu-se de seu precioso Jyuudaime, entrando no carro e seguindo em direção à casa de Yamamoto. A _viagem_ durou cinco minutos, mas antes de descer do carro, o Guardião da Tempestade encarou a pequena caixa no banco do passageiro, decidindo se entregaria o presente naquele momento ou à noite, quando ambos estivessem à sós. Após alguns segundos ele decidiu sair do veículo, achando melhor reservar aquele momento para um pouco mais tarde.

Como era esperado para o horário, o restaurante estava cheio. A primeira vista não havia mesa disponível, então Gokudera caminhou diretamente na direção do balcão. Os ajudantes o cumprimentaram ao avistá-lo e Tsuyoshi até mesmo se deu ao trabalho de dar a volta no balcão para abraçar o recém-chegado.

"Feliz Natal para o senhor também." O Guardião da Tempestade corou.

"Hahaha o _garoto_ está lá em cima trocando de roupa. Takeshi já ajudou o suficiente por hoje. Por que não sobe? Eu mandarei alguém levar o almoço para vocês. Peça para o Takeshi arrumar a mesa, por favor. Reservei o melhor salmão para esta ocasião!"

O braço direito do Décimo agradeceu e caminhou até a escadaria de madeira, respirando fundo antes de começar a subi-la. O segundo andar estava calmo e silencioso, mas Gokudera ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado, deduzindo que teria de esperar algum tempo por sua companhia. Os sapatos negros e italianos ficaram no final da escada, e o Guardião da Tempestade caminhou com passos silenciosos pelo corredor. Suas mãos tocavam a parede, e ao chegar ao meio do caminho, o homem de cabelos prateados pousou os olhos na sala dos Yamamoto. Uma ousada ideia cruzou sua mente naquele mesmo instante e sem hesitar Gokudera adentrou ao cômodo.

A sala era pequena, mas confortável. Havia uma baixa mesa de centro, uma tv e outras mobílias, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção do braço direito do Décimo foi o altar dedicado a mãe de Yamamoto. A primeira vez que esteve naquela casa o homem de cabelos prateados - naquela época um simples adolescente - passou um longo tempo encarando a bela senhora. Ela era uma mulher delicada e de sorriso sincero. Sua pele era branca e pela fotografia era possível imaginá-la com longos cabelos negros. Porém, nada apontava para a personalidade do filho. A idiotice do moreno, aparentemente, era algo além da genética.

Gokudera ajoelhou-se na almofada xadrez em frente ao pequeno altar e juntou as palmas das mãos antes de fechar os olhos. Ele nunca sabia o que deveria fazer naquelas ocasiões, então ofereceu alguns rápidos pensamentos, lembrando-se de que havia algumas palavras que precisavam ser ditas. Os olhos verdes foram abertos e o Guardião da Tempestade respirou fundo.

"Eu não conheci a senhora e acredito que se estivesse viva não acharia que sou uma boa companhia para seu filho." As mãos do braço direito do Décimo pousaram em sua perna e apertaram-se, tentando esconder o nervosismo. "Eu também sei que não sou absolutamente nada do que a senhora esperava, mas eu queria que soubesse que apesar de tudo eu estou dando o meu melhor para _fazê-lo_ feliz."

O rosto do homem de cabelos prateados tornou-se corado e ele coçou a nuca. Falar aquilo que sentia nunca foi realmente seu forte.

"Eu não posso oferecer uma família real, filhos reais e nada disso, mas eu posso prometer que... q-que o amarei enquanto eu estiver vivo. Não posso dizer que não brigaremos e não nos magoaremos, porque bem, ele _é_ um idiota. Porém, eu estarei lá quando fizermos as pazes e garantirei que o Takeshi tenha muitos momentos alegres e felizes em sua vida." Gokudera apoiou as mãos no chão e abaixou-se em uma polida reverência. "Obrigada por trazê-lo a esse mundo."

O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu o rosto corado e ficou em pé. Ele não havia reparado que apesar da calmaria na casa, o barulho do chuveiro havia desaparecido há alguns minutos. Yamamoto estava do lado de fora da sala, recostado a uma das portas de madeira. Seus olhos estavam fechados e havia um tolo sorriso em seus lábios. Os passos silenciosos de Gokudera omitiram sua proximidade, mas quando o homem de cabelos prateados saiu da sala, o moreno simplesmente virou o rosto e sorriu. Um genuíno e feliz sorriso.

"V-Você!" O braço direito do Décimo deu um passo para trás. Seu rosto estava escarlate. "O que você faz aqui? N-Não deveria espionar os outros! Idiota!"

A resposta do Guardião da Chuva foi uma sonora gargalhada, e ele trouxe seu amante para perto com um rápido puxão. O homem de cabelos prateados não teve tempo de lutar contra aquele assédio tão gratuito. Os lábios do moreno o capturaram em um longo e profundo beijo, roubando-lhe muito mais do que o ar e a dignidade. As mãos do Guardião da Tempestade hesitaram um pouco antes de subirem pelo peito de seu amante, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e diminuindo ainda a distância entre eles. O beijo deixou Gokudera ainda mais desconsertado, pois quando terminou, tudo o que ele conseguiu pensar foi em continuá-lo em seu apartamento.

Yamamoto afastou o rosto, mas o meio sorriso ainda estava ali.

"Eu quero morar com você." O Guardião da Chuva falou baixo. "É algo que venho pensando há muito tempo e acho que agora é o melhor momento. E antes que comece a falar sobre meu pai, saiba que a ideia partiu teoricamente dele."

Aquela quantidade de informação surpreendeu o braço direito do Décimo. Como se não bastasse ouvir sobre a ideia de morarem juntos, Tsuyoshi _sabia_ sobre eles? Por quê?

"O que você disse ao seu pai?" A voz do Guardião da Tempestade continha uma pitada de pânico.

"Eu não disse nada." O moreno riu. "Ele apenas disse que ao invés de passar meu tempo com ele, eu deveria estar ao lado da pessoa que me é tão querida, porque já estou na _idade_"

O coração do homem de cabelos prateados bateu mais rápido. O que era aquilo? Os dois morando juntos, dividindo tudo, compartilhando uma vida? A realização de como aquela situação soava fez Gokudera corar.

"I-Idiota! Ninguém gostaria de _casar_ com você!"

A risada de Yamamoto ecoou pelo segundo andar.

"Mas você prometeu a minha mãe, não foi? Você disse que estaria _sempre_ comigo!"

"Idiota! Eu não disse nada!"

O braço direito do Décimo deu as costas e começou a andar com passos pesados até a escadaria. Seus sapatos foram colocados com pressa, e ele mal conseguia discernir o lado direito do esquerdo.

"Hayato! O que me diz? Podemos morar juntos?"

"Não! Ninguém quer morar com você. Saia daqui!"

Gokudera abriu a porta e começou a descer com pressa a pequena escadaria de madeira. O Guardião da Chuva vinha logo atrás. Seus passos e risada vibravam dentro do peito do braço direito do Décimo, fazendo-o sentir borboletas na barriga. O ajudante responsável por levar o almoço estava no meio do caminho e o homem de cabelos prateados percebeu que havia começado a descer sem nenhum motivo aparente, já que eles almoçariam no segundo andar. Ao virar-se para subir novamente, o sorriso do moreno ainda estava naquele belo rosto, desestruturando-o ainda mais.

O Guardião da Tempestade refez o caminho, passando por seu amante e retornando para a sala. Seus passos eram pesados e durante aquela curta caminhada tudo o que ele pensou foi na vida que teria a partir daquela noite e na promessa que havia feito.  
>Gokudera não sabia se alguém tinha o direito de ser assim tão feliz. Ele nunca havia sido uma boa pessoa, nem mesmo quando era uma criança. Porém, Yamamoto era sem dúvidas o seu melhor presente. Naquele Natal, e nos próximos que ele tinha certeza que viriam.<p>

- FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Feliz Natal parte II!

Senti falta de escrever esses dois. Estou basicamente há semanas com o Ivan/Alaudi, então fiquei mais do que feliz por mudar um pouco e voltar a esse casal. Eu sempre quis escrever alguma coisa envolvendo a mãe do Gokudera, e achei que seria uma boa oportunidade. A fanfic é uma pequena continuação para _"To listen to a hard hard heart",_ por isso o nome é _"My December"_, lembrando que a primeira fanfic foi baseada na música _"Back to December"_ da Taylor Swift.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e semana que vem retornarei com _"Between you and me"_.

Feliz Natal :)  
>Comam bastante!<p> 


End file.
